The Fifth Liar
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Alison is dead and that leaves four liars for "A" to torture. That is until a girl from Alison's past moves to Rosewood with her family and then becomes the fifth target of "A".
1. Prologue

_Jess' Point of View_

It didn't start for me, the same time it started for the others. That's because I wasn't here at the start. When they all were together. I'm from the past, I guess you could say. Some leave their past behind and call it hitory. Is that why we learn it?

Because whoever and whatever is in the past is forgotten? Well, I don't know if that goes the same way for me. Maybe it is, but how would I know? I'd have to ask the person who I knew. I would, but she's gone. She's already dead. And I will never know if she remembers me or not.

But I'm sure if I turned up and looked her in the eyes in front of her new friends, she'd remember me. She'd remember my eyes, my face, my attitude. It'd be hard to forget me  
completely, or at all. In way, you could say, she got her personality and ways of being a leader, from me. Nobody would forget me, once they saw me or if they knew me. Some hate me, but they are losers.

Wait, that's what Alison would say. I'm much nicer than that. Ali and I were alike, but I'm not as horrible and cruel as she was most of the time. She was my best friend, until she moved and then I was the leader in Rosswell. But now, that I'm moving to her town. The one she took over as soon as Ali moved there. My name is Jess. Jess Bennings.

*  
Alright, so this isn't going to be any average day. I just moved to Rosewood and I start school tomorrow and I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm really interested in Ali's legacy there. I want to know what she did, maybe I'll see if she learned any of my ways. Or better; I could learn something from her.

But I doubt it, because Ali and I were like sisters. Except I actually had more humanity  
inside my body and I had more of a heart than she did. I don't know how I can look Ali's friends in the eye? I don't even know their faces. But I do know their names. I've heard a lot about Ali and her new friends in Rosewood.

There names are ones I've never heard and some names that are fit for boys.  
Some that are fit for people that wear wigs. And some that are for princess types. That's a trait for each of them. I know them and I don't know them. I know it sounds complicated, but it's just the way things are.

Anyway, I just wonder what it'll be like here. It'll be a new start. I don't know if it's going to be for better or worse. But let's say my life hasn't exactly been, as a slice of pie as Ali's was. Mine could improve now that I'm in Rosewood. Or it could get bad. Really bad.

Even though I used to live with my know it all father who has a different girlfriend every week. He's my dad, even though I prefer to call him George. Don't let his eyes fool you, George the Whore is just as evil as mine and Ali' dark sides were; maybe even worse. And then there's my younger brother. Liam. He's so young. Well, he's eleven and he's smart. He knows our daddy's true colors and was actually the one who picked out his nickname. I take care of him. He takes care of me. We've got only each other. Can't rely on George in between different vagina's he visited.

We now live in a foster home. It's been about two weeks. I had had enough when George forgot to bring us food for a week and then when Liam asked about George yelled at him and me. Then decided to teach him by giving him a punch. He hurt him. In the Stomach. It took many minutes for me to make George stop and he only stopped because his lady was waiting for him. He wasn't going to be late for work. Something George was reliable on.

And I certainly wasn't going to let that happen to Liam again. So, I called social services and Liam and I had been there for two weeks. George was in jail. It was a matter of time. Liam could sleep at night, knowing George would never hurt him again. But the next thing we knew, we had to leave Rosswell.

The only reason Liam and I had to move to Rosewood was because we got adopted. I don't know much about him other than he's a teacher. Which gives me and Liam more of a chance of being nagged every minute to finish our homework and to study every possible free minute we have. Or worse, he probably works at a high school and we'll have

to be taught in his class. Well, at least I'll have to now. Liam might be safe for a few years until he's a Junior or Senior. I'm a junior by the way in case you were wondering. I won't know anybody in this town, considering Ali's dead. But right now Liam and I only have one wish.

We just hope whoever our new father is going to be, isn't as bad as George the Whore was. Or Worse. I don't know if Liam and I know what could be worse than our biological father after our mother died. Which basically how he always was; at least in Liam's eyes. Now we just wait to see who our new father is and how we like Rosewood. Maybe I'll be the new Alison. I do know Liam will never be like Jason. I promise that. We'll see what tomorrow brings. With our new dad, at our new schools, and our new life.

**My First Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction! :) I'm currently Obsessed with this show, so I thought I'd try one! **

**Anyway, I know I don't usually write in first person, but I thought I'd give it a try. At least for this Prologue. I might do more 1****st**** person but, I know most of this as the story goes on will be 3****rd**** person, like all my other stories.**

**Anyway, Jess is my OC, which I have for like every story! ;) She's an old friend of Ali. And yeah she's a foster kid, along with her brother. But now she's gotten adopted and when the girls meet her, this might cause a little tention for one of them.**

**Jess is nicer than Ali was most of the time, but will kill you if you get in her way. Hanna, Emily, Spencer, & Aria will be in next chapter. Along with some of the boyfriends, Toby, Ezra, Caleb, & Paige.**

**Let me know what you think of this so far. And if there's something you'd like know. I might be able to tell you. Especially if it's about Jess.**

**Let me know what you think! :)**

**Please Review!**


	2. First Day

_Jess' Point Of View_

Liam and I spent the night in social services. It was going to be our last night and morning there. Liam was just glad to be leaving the care of the services. It was when we first left George. Liam was happy and was able to sleep at night. At least for the first week. After a while it felt like our old home. Not as bad, but he still didn't like it.

To be honest, I didn't like it either. But who's to say if Liam and I will like our new home? Our new father? All I know about him is that he's an English teacher. He used to teach high school. At the school I'm going to start actually. But now he works at Hollis College. I know he's not married. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I just hope it's not a different one every week. He has one that's a real relationship.

Liam was ready in about an hour. And once I was, I met Liam up down where we usually did. Right by the door, where we were met by our social worker, Carrie. "Now, I'm going to bring both yours and Liam's stuff to your new home." She told me. I nodded, even though at the moment I didn't really care. I didn't want to listen to her babble on about stuff I already knew and have heard a hundred times since yesterday.

"And after to school, you and Liam will go to this address." Carrie told me as she handed me the address and directions to our new home. I nodded, and then turned to Liam.

"Let's go Liam." I said and he nodded, following me out the door. "Is he going to like Whore George?" Liam asked and me, but I didn't really hear what he said. However, I laughed. The nickname 'George the Whore' always made me laughed.

"What?" I asked and I looked down at him. He looked serious. Almost like he was anxious. I felt bad for Liam. "Our new dad? Is he going to be like our old one?"

He asked me and I didn't know for sure, but I had a feeling. If anyone knew George and men like him, if they did that sort of things, they wouldn't want a bunch of kids in their way.

"Liam, everything's going to be fine." I told him, in a very confident voice. I was a hundred percent sure that our new family- I mean, father, was going to be a much greater improvement than living with George.

"How do you know?" Liam asked me.

"Liam, if he was like George, do you think he'd want kids in his care in the first place?" I asked him and he shook his head and replied, "No". I smiled and once he saw one on my face, he smiled back. "Everything's going to be fine. Now, you have your phone, right?" I asked him and he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and showed me it. Nodding. I smiled, glad that he did.

"Let me know if you are trying out for anything or joining anything, other wise, I'll be there at 3:15. To pick you up. Make sure you're outside waiting for me." I told him and he understood. "Okay, get in." I told him and Liam obeyed. He got in the car. He sat next to me and the drive to his school was only about ten minutes. I dropped him off at the front. He grabbed his things and left the car, heading into his school as I drove off to get to mine.

I knew this was going to be a long day. Especially knowing that Alison ruled the halls once when she breathed the air everyone did. Now, I just hope to make it through the day without being questioned by all the geeks and idiots. Also, being questioned by Ali's 'new' friends if they see anything that reminds them of Ali in me. _I can only hope_.

* * *

Jess walked into the school. Rosewood High. She went to the main office and got a schedule. One of the women that worked there offered to get a student or teacher to help her find her classes, but Jess replied, "I'll manage." She sounded like Alison already. They just didn't know it. They just have gotten so used to Ali not being around anymore.

Jess got to her assigned locker and as she opened it, a chuckle escaped her. She could tell that it was- used to be Ali's locker. She put most of her things in it and then closed it. Then headed to her first period class; English with Mrs. Montgomery. She walked and got there on time. She was given the book the class was currently working on; _Divergent_.

Jess smiled. She'd read that book many times before. That book gave her pleasure, mostly because thinking about her life before today, it was probably worse than what the characters in the book would go through. Most people, if they read the book probably wouldn't understand. It's because they haven't lived the life that Jess and Liam have. It's like Dean, when he was in and after he was pulled out of hell. It was torture. When you were there living it and when it's over, but it continues to haunt you.

"Alright, I hate to tell you this, but there is a project due in the time we finish this novel." Ella said to the class and everyone groaned, with the exception of Jess.

She smiled. While everyone had a struggle, she was going to enjoy this. She wouldn't even have to read the book for the most part because she's memorized it, page to page. She'd probably be the only student in the class to get a perfect grade, if possible.

"Anyway, you will work in partners and I'll tell you more tomorrow, once I have chosen them." Ella added and then the class got even more annoyed. They certainly didn't want their partners picked.

The jocks were probably counting on getting the smart people for a partner so they wouldn't have to do any work, but they could get stuck with somebody they'd have to pay... or worse, actually make them to the project.

"Now, does anyone know what this story is about?" Ella asked and everyone was quiet. Nobody raised their hand. Nobody ever heard of this novel until now, which surprised Jess and she thought she might as well answer.

"Yes." Ella said, as she saw Jess' hand go up. "It's about this period where there are factions in which you live in. You choose yours once you are sixteen. Some don't survive the process, of course. And it basically follows this girl, Beatrice, when she chooses

the faction that may get her killed. But end up making allies, and developing relationships and enemies in the process, basically." Jess answered, trying as hard as she could not to sound like a book worm. Didn't want to give off something like that.

"Very good. What's your name?" Ella asked, probably realizing she was a new student.

"Jess." She told her and nodded.

"See, either you've heard of it, or you can look at the back cover for that answer." Ella said and some laughed. Then some students started looking.

"But you won't find the real answers and climax on the back." She added.

"Now tonight, I expect you to read the first chapter." Ella said and some groans were heard, once again. "It's not that long. Just get it started and well talk about the class project assignments tomorrow." Ella said as the school bell rang. The students began to gather their things.

As Jess did that, she looked to her side and saw someone. She caught her eye. She had a feeling that she was one of Ali's friends. Books, looking very organized, and plain colored clothes. Looking classic and smart; Jess knew that must have been Spencer.

Why a girl would be named Spencer, Jess had no clue, but Jess could tell that Spencer was good choice. Pretty, smart, and probably had a lot of money as well as enough bravery to take on Ali.

Spencer saw Jess glance at her and then wondered who she saw. Spencer never saw her before. "Hey." She said and Jess looked up. "I've never seen you before. Are you new?" Spencer asked and Jess nodded. "Yeah. I just moved here with my brother." Jess answered. "Well, I'm Spencer." She said and Jess smiled. So far, the introductions were actually, welcoming. "Jess." She told Spencer.

"You seem to know something about this book."

"Yeah, I'm familar with the series."

"I guess then you're starting this class, easily than we did." Spencer said and they laughed. "_To Kill A Mockingbird_."

Jess remembered that book. She remembered reading that at one point. Who hasn't read that? School favorite. Classic novel. Great literally teaching book. "Oh, I read that. The beginning put me to sleep." Jess said and Spencer could agree with her there. Everyone whose read it probably can too.

"Trial and Ending is the best part." Spencer said and Jess agreed.

"It's like Tom Robinson. With Boo Radley on trial, it's prejudice. But with Jem, he'd obviously be cleared, or at least trialed fairly." Jess said and Spencer nodded. Maybe there was someone in this school with a brain big enough that didn't make them a nerd with no social life.

Then Jess' phone vibrated and she took it out of her pocket as Spencer tried to think of something else to say. Jess looked at it and frowned. "I better go." Jess said and left the classroom. Once she saw out, she read the text.

It was signed, _'Tom Robinson was guilty because of prejudice. Was George guilty because of lack of parenting or another dirty little secret? -A'_ Jess didn't know how anyone got her number, especially since hers was private and this person was unknown. Who went by "A", anyway? Jess wondered, but turned her phone off. She'd worry about it later.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**I know, not much happened except that Jess just got her first text from "A". So yeah.**

**I put Spencer in there first, I thought I would. She's not my favorite of the girls, but she's the brains of the four of them. And I really didn't know what else to fill in there for Jess interact with.**

**By the way, someone asked me if Jess would get a love interest or boyfriend soon or in this story. And yes, she will. Eventually. I was thinking about it and hey! All the liars have a boyfriend/ girlfriend, right? ;)**

**So what did you think of it so far? I've read Divergent so :) It's good! And who do you think is Liam and Jess' new dad? Somebody we all know and love? ;) We'll see soon I guess.**

**And for the project, Jess will be paired with one of the girls, but it won't be Spencer. I'm deciding between Hanna or Aria. Who do you think should be paired with Jess? Let me know what you think! :D**

**Please Review!**


	3. New Guardian

_Jess' Point Of View_

The day ended without any problems, thank god. I didn't get another text from "A" so that was a relief. Normally if I got an anonymous text, I would think it'd be a dirty jock that's threatening me with dirt they don't know to get me to sleep with them or maybe some how George got hold of a phone somehow and is trying to scare me.

However I knew that wasn't the case. I mean it was signed "A". And I remembered Alison telling me something about an "A" person that had been texting her. It scared her and nothing scared Alison; except the texts from an "A". It was strange. Why was this "A" after me?

Is it because I knew Alison? Because I'm like Alison? Because I'm interested in Ali's new friends in Rosewood? Maybe. But for now I'm not going to talk about it. I can't have people think I'm crazy or something. Liam and I just got moved here and we are going to finally be in a home. With someone that possibly has a heart.

Anyway, so far the day was fine. I tried out for the swim team. I know, I would normally be interested in the soccer or basketball team, but they don't have any openings and I'm pretty sure they don't have a team for the girls. I think it's stupid that we have separate teams for the boys and girls, but I guess that's how things work here.

I ended trying out for the swim team and the coach was impressed with my skills and speed. I'm probably as good as the Captain. I guess joining was an upside because I got to see one of Alison's other friends. Emily. She was the one Alison trusted the most of the four, also the nicest.

I know what Alison meant when she said 'Emily had a beard'. I thought it was impossible unless it was something freak hair thing, but now I realize she must have had a boyfriend to hide the fact she liked girls. Her girlfriend Paige, looked cool. She was a swimmer also. They didn't always start off like that, I can tell that Paige is probably the type of girl who lied about her sexuality. But everything between them seems great.

Anyway, I talked to Emily and she was really nice. So far I've talked to two of the four girls. Spencer and I may become friends and everything is normal. Maybe Emily and I too. I mean we are team mates. But for now, I'm going to work getting used to this school and mine and Liam's new home.

After practice, it was 3:30 and I picked up Liam. He was outside the school, waiting for me; like I told him. He got in the car with me and then I start to drive to the address I was told to go to. It wasn't far either. Once I got there, I hit the button the apartments. When the man answered, I told him who I was and he let us up.

Liam followed me into the building and up a few floors. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later a man answered. He was young, he had black hair and was only a little taller than me. "Are you Ezra Fitz?" I asked and he nodded.

"You must be Jess and Liam. Come in." He said and both Liam and I entered the small apartment. "So you are our foster parent or something?" Liam asked and Ezra nodded. "Yeah. You could say that. So, let me show where you two will sleep." He said and both Liam and I followed him into another room, with two beds in it. Liam and I shared a room. Usual. I didn't mind.

And besides, I'm just glad there is no curtain that only protects mine and Liam's eyes from the sight of George's dick and the naked girl he was screwing. "So what do you two like to eat? I can get pizza, is that okay?" He asked us and I nodded. "What kind?" he asked.

"We like pepperoni and black olives. Of course we like cheese if you are wondering. Go easy on the sauce. Liam doesn't like too much of it." I told him and he nodded. "And in case you needed to know Liam is allergic to oranges. Like it could kill him and me, I have none." I added and he nodded. "Good to know. I'll let you two get settled and I'll order the pizza." Ezra said and left the room.

The room already had our stuff in it, so that was good. I took the bed near the window. And then we started to put are stuff places and at least make the room look decent. About 45 minutes later the pizza came and we all ate. "You can ask me anything you know?" Ezra said and I was interested in a couple things.

"Do you have any kids?" Liam asked and Ezra laughed. "I actually I do. My son, Malcolm, he lives with his mom in Wilmington. I see him at times though." Ezra said and Liam smiled. "Are Jess and I your kids now?" He asked and both Ezra and I laughed. I didn't know the answer to this question. Hopefully he did.

"I guess you could say that." Ezra said and I saw Liam smile. I didn't see many of those. Not in a while. Hopefully this would be a good start for us. "Do you have a girlfriend? And how many?" I asked and he didn't expect that question. And from anyone, not me. "Yes. I have one girlfriend. We've been together for two years now." He said and I nodded. That was good. A strong relationship.

"Are you going to Rosewood high?" He asked me and I nodded. "I used to teach English there." He said and I nodded, didn't really know what to talk about yet. I felt like I was in a strange place because I was. It was going to take some getting used to.

I just hoped tomorrow would be better. At school and at home, maybe I could find out more about the other two girls, or as I call them. And what I'm sure Alison would agree the name for the group. I call them, _The Liars._

* * *

**So what did you think of chapter 3? **

**I thought it turned out good! And I know, Jess and Liam are living with Ezra! Crazy right? Looks like Jess and Aria may have some things to talk about ;)**

**So what did you think of this? **

**Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see next! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I got busy with my other stories on here, trying to finish them.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
